In the coming year, studies will continue on the clarification of the role of human prolactin (hPRL) on hydromineral transport across preterm and term amnion and chorion. Efforts will be made to identify the specific transcellular mechanism responsible for water transport across human amnion under the influence of hPRL. The purification of a PRL membrane receptor on human amnion will continue. Studies on water and solute transport across human umbilical cord are also proposed in addition to electron microscopy and immunocytochemistry of the human decidua. Preliminary data suggests that human decidual tissues may be a source of gestational prolactin and that such production may be influenced by the close proximity of human trophoblast. Correlations will also be drawn between the appearance of hPRL in the human fetal pituitary and the peripheral fetal concentration and amniotic fluid concentration of hPRL.